


DiNozzo Twins in the teen years

by emaz0225



Series: DiNozzo Twins [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Parental Jethro Gibbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Alex and Anna are 16 years old and the summer before there 2nd year of high school starts with some problems





	DiNozzo Twins in the teen years

 

**_[Alex's](https://pin.it/6lozagm2aqafan) Pov July 7th, 2011,_ **

**_I wake up in my room in my papa's house I groan and I climb out of my sheet and I get up and I head to the bathroom and I do my business after I finish washing my hands I fix my hair and I head back to my room I head over to my desk and sit in my chair I open my laptop and I go on facebook and I see a message from Dylan saying " Party at my house on Saturday you in." I pump my fist that is in two days and I can sneak out because probably papa will be late from work and head to the basement. I message back my answer and I go through my feed an hour later I get off and  go to my cupboard and I take out some easy stretch shorts and a v neck and I go downstairs and I see papa sleeping on the couch I go into the kitchen and I grab my cell and I go outside and I walk the neighborhood. I get back an hour later and I see my sister in red shorts and a blue crop top and has a flannel shirt tied around her waist she kisses my cheek and says " Papa is making a pot of coffee he has news for us." I nod and I go into the kitchen and I sit in a chair he looks at me and asks " Where have you been Alessandro?" I look at him and shrug my shoulders and  reply with a short " out where else." he looks at me and says " You would not be like that with Tony." I look at him and say " Well your not him because he has been there since my birth." with that I get up and I head up to my room and I lay on my bed and I plan my escape to meet up with Mason and Aidan they are my best pals and they will hook me up. I grab my phone and my earbuds and I put on Kickstart my heart and I get up and I head downstairs and I go outside and I see Mason pull up and I get in and I take out my earbuds and I see him put in our CD and he takes off and we go to Aidan's house and we get in and we see Dylan there and he takes out a bag of Pot and he says " I got it from older brother." I cheer and I see Sapphire cone over with a vial of Coke and I look at her and wink we each do a line of Coke and we lay on the floor and giggle to the beat of the music. Later I get home still a little high and I see Papa and Ducky there I wave and I lose my balance and fall on the floor and I giggle but Anna says " He hit his head and he was given pain meds." Shockley Papa believed it but Ducky did not.[Anna](https://pin.it/jujhmc4cin2r74) helped me up to my room and I lay on my bed and she says " Bro why did you not tell me about the get-together?" I shrug and say " I have no clue." I fall asleep and I wake up later to a headache and it is 6 in the afternoon I get up and I take an aspirin and I go downstairs and Papa asks " Do feel ok from hitting your head." I look at him for a second but I nod that I am ok I grab a cup of water and I sit on a chair and I lay my head on my fist and I think of stuff and I see Dad come in with grandpa Jack and he rushes to me and kisses my head and says " bambino how are you feeling." I look at him and I say " Dad I am feeling better." I get up and hug grandpa Jack and he pats my back and says " You gave all of us a heart attack." I look down and mumble a sorry and I am saved by Anna who comes in and says " Alex guess what I am in charge of the team. I cheer with her and Papa hands us some Pasta and garlic bread we eat in silence till Anna and Dad start humming. I burst out laughing at my sister and dad and their inability to have quiet you should see Anna in study hall. _ **


End file.
